generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Circe
History Rex first met Circe at Cabo Luna during a volleyball game (in order to save the ball he accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down). His encounter with her wasn't really how he intended it to be, but when he saw her again later they became more acquainted on Friend to Friend level. But alot of that trust was lost after she knocked him out with a metal rod and put him in a holding cell. Appearance Circe is stated to be much like Rex; she gives off the resemblence of a normal teenager until she uses her powers ( a second fanged mouth moves through her first one, which temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth), Personality Circe thinks that E.V.O's and humans aren't friends. That is why she joins Van Kleiss, thinking that being with E.V.O.s like her will allow her to find a place to belong. She does have feelings for Rex but she will do what she thinks will help E.V.O-kind, including knocking Rex unconscious and locking him up. Relationships Rex Circe and Rex accidentally met when he crashed into her on the beach. She was angry, and resented him at first. But later, he followed her into the woods, and the two became closer. They learned each others name, for one, and they raced on four-wheelers together, though she ran off on him right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. The thing that Rex didn't know about her at the time was that she was an E.V.O, too. She was working for the Pack, another thing he was oblivious to. Her E.V.O mutation was having a large, abnormal mouth with sonic power. Circe was using her power to summon a sea monster. However, things backfired, and Rex came to help her. At first Circe was not pleased with this, as it was her initiation task to kill the monster alone. But she soon realized that she needed Rex's help, and, together, they killed the monster. By the end of this fight, both Circe and Rex are seen to have increased feelings for each other, and they lean in to share a kiss, but are interruped by the Pack. In the episode "Leader of the Pack", she knocks him out while he is trying to uncover Van Kleiss's plans. However, she later explain that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over". She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other pack members, as she used her powers to stop Breach from attacking Rex. Biowulf: Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more then a disposable underling. Van Kleiss Circe thinks that Van Kleiss is the best hope for E.V.O kind, even though she knows that he needs to periodically feed on other E.V.O's to survive, and that he uses her as his secret weapon against Rex. The Pack: Not much is known about her relationship with the other Pack members, but she does seem to get along with Breach or at least enough to get a job done. Breach stop imminently after Circe told her to stop when she was about to attack Rex, but Circe need to call back the worm E.V.Os under their command. Breach is seen waiting quietly and gave Circe and Rex a chance to talked to each other. This shows that she has some level of respect toward Circe or just simply following Van Kleiss's order and given Circe a chance to persuade Rex to join the Pack. Circe is shown to dislike the Pack's leader, Biowulf. Biowulf is openly hostile toward Circe. It was stated by Biowulf that he has "little patience with her". Powers and Abilities Like Rex, Circe can control her nanites, although on a much smaller scale. She is capable of transforming her mouth into an insectoid type mouth and distribute ultrasonic waves much like a bullhorn, and is able to attract other E.V.O.s using her call, hence her name. Gallery Trivia *There are many similarities between her and Doctor Holiday; she has similar voice and personality to Doctor Holiday and they have the same knee-high boots and having good relationships with Rex. *Her name Circe might be just a nickname considering her power. *The name "Circe" is also the name of a Goddess from the "Odessy", who had the power to seduce men into drinking a potion, thus turning them into animals. *Her name could also be based on DC Comic's villian Circe, since they both have voice abilities. *Currently, Circe is the only known Pack member still active. Breach dispeared into an imploding portal in "Breach", her current stauts is unknown. In the "Dark Passage", Nightshadow was killed by Van Kleiss. Biowulf and Skalamander are caught in an explosion, when Rylander's reactor exploded, it is unknown if they survived. Even the Pack's founder, Van Kleiss, was seemly killed then he was pushed into the reactor, his current statues in unknown. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Villains Category:The Pack Category:Human E.V.O.s